


For You

by ujihun



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Drama & Romance, How Do I Tag, M/M, Romance, abuse of similes, and i also suck at pacing stories, based on a twitter au from one of my moots bfjdskfljf, did i mention i'm bad at writing romance bc i'm bad at writing romance, pretend im good at writing, tag yourself i'm seoho, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ujihun/pseuds/ujihun
Summary: In which Youngjo's let his mother rule his life for far too long and he finally goes to try and get the things and people -and the love of his life- back that she had taken him away from.(based off a twitter au.)
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> hi so i read one of my moots' au's and it had a sad ending, and then my friend was crying in my dms while i was asleep lol- so i read the au and it was really goOD but i was like "ok, i'll write an alternate ending for us" to my friend  
> things happened and i accidentally wrote 4.6k words and uh, here we are-?? oops?
> 
> just a warning again that there's family issues and mentions of arranged marriage?? just in case idk- oh and crying and some swearing lol.
> 
>  **ANYWAY** i'm talking too much GO READ MY MOOT'S AU PLEASE THANKS! (it'd also give context- i strayed a bit too much and came up with my own stuff lol)  
> [ches' twitter](https://www.twitter.com/keoIaf/), and [her au here](https://twitter.com/keoIaf/status/1274916023183933440)!!

* * *

Youngjo is ever so grateful that Eunsoo is understanding. He never wanted to be in this arranged marriage with her, and she knew that well. If anything, she didn’t want to be in an arranged marriage with him either. Even with the months passing by as Youngjo's mother forces him to bond with Eunsoo, Eunsoo becomes his friend, but nothing more than that.

"Your mother won't be happy," Eunsoo says.

His grip tightens on the steering wheel as he pulls over to the side of the road. He’s in front of the all too familiar house - his mother’s house - and he doesn’t want to look at it, his eyes clouded over with anger and distress.

"That'd be fair, then," he responds after a while. "I haven't been happy because of her."

It's a given for Eunsoo - she had been expecting that answer, anyway - and she pats her friend's shoulder as reassuringly as possible.

"I'll stand behind you when you tell her, okay? Then she can't use me as an excuse against you if I don't want this either."

Youngjo steels himself and leans against the headrest of his seat. It feels like a struggle, wrestling off his seatbelt and fumbling with the door handle, and then an internal struggle with himself as Eunsoo follows him to the front door.

He's had so much disdain for his mother, a hatred that he's allowed to boil over the years. Ever since, it wasn't fair; it wasn't fair how she controlled who Youngjo could be friends with, on how she forbade the things he wanted to do, how she had changed his major when she knew he didn't want it.

How she had stolen him away from the life that he wanted right when he was finally getting it.

But even with all that, she's still Youngjo's mother, and Youngjo isn't a monster. He still treasures her, and it's unfair to himself that he does, and his hand feels heavy when he finally musters up the courage to press the doorbell.

"Ah!" his mother answers the door almost immediately. "Eunsoo, dear; my son; what are you doing here?"

"Mom," Youngjo says.

He doesn't like the way his voice crackles. He's doing this for himself, and he deserves to, but he feels like he's about to commit a grave betrayal against the woman who's raised him. Youngjo clears his throat, closes his eyes and inhales deeply before the words tumble out.

"Mom, I am not marrying Eunsoo."

It's straightforward. Right to the point. Youngjo sees the way his mother's expression shifts, and he goes to speak more before she can retaliate and scold him.

"Eunsoo doesn't want to marry me either. I'm tired of you controlling every little thing in my life."

Youngjo feels the need to complain about other things more. It feels like it needs to be said, and so he lets them pour out.

"Mom, I couldn't be friends with the people I wanted to when I was a kid because of you. I couldn't talk to you about things when I was hurt because then you'd scold me for being weak. I couldn't pierce my ears when I wanted to, that's why I did it anyway. And you yelled at me for that. That isn't fair, Mom. And then I had a dream, I wanted to help people as a doctor, and you stole that from me when I tried to pursue it.”

Youngjo feels like he's crying now - or maybe he is? he isn’t sure - but he continues on anyway. Eunsoo has a silent but supporting hand on his back and it pushes him to spill out all the things he's wanted to ever say to his mother.

"And then I was finally getting a life I wanted. I was with someone I liked, I made friends with amazing people, I felt so loved and so happy, and then you come back to steal that away from me too."

"Son, I—"

A fist slams against the door frame. Youngjo's nails dig into his palm, threatening to break skin, but he doesn't regret it, some sick satisfaction churning in his mind when his mother flinches, her eyes wide with shock, her lip quivering as she loses the words she was about to say.

“So I'm not marrying Eunsoo. And you can’t stop me. You can take away the money for my major, go ahead. But I'm not letting you control me anymore. It's my life, not yours, so I'm gonna go back to those friends that actually wanted me to do what I wanted," Youngjo spits out.

The words come out more venomous than expected, and he still feels guilty, but he allows himself to finish off the things he wanted to say.

"I'll drop out of college and work for myself until I get enough money to study medicine like I wanted. I love you, Mom, but you've taken away so much from me and there are things—" he pauses, his voice breaking, his vision blurring. "There are things - things and _people_ \- that I can't get back anymore. Thanks to you."

He snivels pathetically, wiping his nose on his sleeve. He allows tears to slip, spilling down his cheeks, as his mother's expression changes to something unreadable.

"Bye."

It's all he says before he reaches over to close the door himself. He's walking fast, almost running, almost tripping over himself, and he almost gets the car of his door open before Eunsoo stops him.

"Youngjo, I'll drive."

  
  


* * *

  
  


Eunsoo helps Youngjo pack his things from their shared apartment into several duffel bags and into the only suitcase, a small one, that Youngjo owns. It's then, while they're silently folding his clothes, that Eunsoo finally speaks again.

“You did a good job," Eunsoo comments. "I should've said something - I was going to, actually, I mean - but I think you were the one who deserved all the say."

Youngjo doesn't respond. He's been gnawing on his cracked lips the entire time, and he bets it's bleeding now. It’s a habit he knows he should work on, but he can’t help himself, uneasiness racking at his mind for the past hour now.

"She won't be happy with me either, nor my family, but I think that's fair too. You had your fight and I'll fight my fight too."

Eunsoo shifts in her position, looking over at Youngjo. He dares to look up and she gives him a smile and a thumbs up. It's a little corny, and he can't stop himself as a small laugh escapes his mouth.

"Thank you, Eunsoo. I think I would've burned and crashed if you weren't there."

"Psh. You handled that like a champ. I don't know if I'll do that great when I talk to her and my parents," Eunsoo laughs, a little bit bitterly. "But it's fine. It's for the better. You can return to your friends and I can return to my girlfriend."

"Yeah," Youngjo says, but then freezes. "Wait, hold on, _'girlfriend'?"_

"Mm. I _do_ like boys, so I was gonna try convincing myself I’d be able to like you when we met, but I couldn't. No offense," she snorts.

Youngjo snorts too. "None taken," he says.

Eunsoo looks off vacantly at the window - the sun is still high in the sky, beating through the openings in the curtains - and she sighs longingly. "My heart still belongs to her. And honestly, you had your head in the clouds too. I guess you also had someone else in mind, right?"

It's silent when Youngjo puts his last clothing item into the bag. They've already packed his other belongings, and so now all that's left is to say their goodbyes and part.

"I guess I'm too readable," Youngjo says solemnly.

He tries to play it off as a joke, pouting as humorously as he can, but Eunsoo is smart and knows he’s trying to put on an act. She stands from where she's been kneeling and brushes off her skirt before looking down at where he’s sitting.

"At least this whole thing made us friends," Eunsoo snorts. "You better share stories when you go back there, okay?"

"Of course," Youngjo replies. "Of course I will."

It feels kind of like some sort of walk of shame, bittersweet, because although Youngjo knows he would've never fallen in love with Eunsoo, she's still his friend and they've had to live with each other for the past few months. He's also still wallowing in his anxiety and guilt over berating his mother, but he's trying to trick himself into being proud over it, because doing such a thing isn’t easy, especially when it’s for yourself.

"Drive safe, Youngjo," Eunsoo says as she stands from the driveway. She grins slyly, placing her hands on her hips. "And don't forget to contact me, dude."

"Duh, I will. Thank you again, Eunsoo. Go get your girlfriend," Youngjo winks, shooting a finger gun from his car's window, before he rolls it up and backs out.

He sees Eunsoo scoff and yell something, but he can't hear it anymore, so he just returns her sly grin before they wave each other off and he disappears down the road.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Okay. So Youngjo didn't think this fully through. He hadn't planned this far ahead, just bitter over having to yell at his mother and call off his wedding, and doing it all without any further thinking. He can't go back to the dorms of the college that he doesn’t attend anymore, and he doesn't know how Geonhak and Seoho will react if he contacts them.

He hadn't spoken to his two close friends since he had been forced to leave, nor had he spoken to Keonhee and Dongju since Hwanwoong had disappeared.

There's a bitter taste in Youngjo's mouth, resembling acid, as if he's just vomited until there's nothing left to vomit.

Hwanwoong. Yeo Hwanwoong. His Woongie. Youngjo thinks back to Hwanwoong's final messages for him before he finds himself blocked. The way Hwanwoong had sent him off when he didn’t want to leave in the first place, as if it was for the better when it wasn’t. It hurt, still hurts, thinking back to how he had just dropped where he was standing and sobbed, and how all of that ended up branching out to him cutting off his mother and driving all the way back to town.

Youngjo feels a sense of both comfort and shame as he begins to recognize the town he had left again. From the gas station in that one specific corner, to his favorite ramen place down the street. From the apartment building that Geonhak and Seoho live in, to the arcade that all of them used to hang out at. From his old college, to the park that he was supposed to meet Hwanwoong at.

He feels both welcome and unwelcome, and he doesn't feel like he's worthy of contacting his friends if he could stay the night with them. Pulled into a random parking lot that's just _conveniently_ stationed by the park he wanted to meet Hwanwoong at, Youngjo feels like he kind of deserves one miserable night in his car as he crawls into the backseat of his car and curls up pathetically.

  
  


* * *

  
  


There's an obnoxious tapping noise, some screaming, and it’s the first thing Youngjo wakes up to. He jolts, kicking his knees against the back of the driver's seat, and he hits his head on the door. He groans and grimaces, holding the crown of his head. _Shit_. He forgot he had slept the night in his car.

Youngjo sits up pathetically, mulls over how his neck is sore, and how creased his shirt is, and how he can't see anything as he attempts to rub the sleep out of his eyes. It takes him a moment before he finally manages to focus in on the source of the tapping and yelling, and he finds himself screaming as well.

"Youngjo— Kim Youngjo, open the door, what the fuck, dude—"

Geonhak looks like he's literally a centimeter away from punching a hole into Youngjo's window, and so he scrambles over to throw the door open before it ends up in many, many pieces. However, Youngjo ends up presenting himself in all his shambled glory, one shoe on, one shoe off, his dress shirt half unbuttoned, sleep marks all over his arms, and his disheveled hair looking as if he's just survived a hurricane.

"Okay, first of all, you look awful."

The comment is from Seoho, who's apparently been standing back while Geonhak was attempting to break into Youngjo's car. (Youngjo subconsciously wonders how his alarm system didn't go off, but it’s not something he should be focusing on right now.)

"Uh—" he starts to say, but his friends cut him off.

"Second of all, _what the fuck_?" Geonhak is hollering, and Geonhak never hollers like this to Youngjo.

"Why are you here? And are those your bags? Why do you like you just survived an apocalypse?" Seoho snorts.

"You should've contacted us if you were gonna be back, too," Geonhak says, quieting down a bit.

Geonhak now looks like a kicked puppy, peering at Youngjo through his fake glasses with saddened eyes, and Youngjo sighs, burying his face into his hands.

"I might've just survived an apocalypse, yeah," Youngjo grumbles. "I yelled at my mom, called off the wedding I didn't want in the first place, and then drove here without any proper plan."

"Kim Youngjo, you're as stupid as always," Geonhak sighs.

"Thanks. I try."

It's a joke response, but Youngjo does feel really stupid, and he allows his friends to force him back into the car, Geonhak squeezing in after him. Seoho takes the driver's seat, and it's a surprisingly calm ride to Seoho's and Geonhak's apartment.

Geonhak is shoving a new pair of clothes, randomly picked from Youngjo's luggage, before he's getting shoveled towards the bathroom. He gets a look of himself in the mirror and recoils over just how bad he looks.

"You stink," Seoho had said, even comically pinching his nose. "You can explain everything to us after you smell like a human being again."

It makes Youngjo think he has some time to collect himself, that he'll have the time to practice what he'll say, as he rids himself of his disheveled clothing and steps into the shower, but it's like he's accidentally pressed SKIP on the cutscene of a video game because now he's sitting in front of his friends. They’re both on the couch, while he’s seated on the floor, and they’ve both got their arms crossed and their stern parent looks on.

"So you called off the wedding." Geonhak asks, but it’s more of a statement than a question.

Youngjo can't help but think Geonhak, specifically, looks like a tired teacher at a parent-teacher conference. He holds back on saying it though, just nodding to confirm Geonhak’s words.

"And you yelled at your mom?"

Youngjo nods again. Seoho whispers _"nice"_ under his breath, and it earns him an elbow in the ribs from Geonhak. Seoho yelps and elbows back, and next thing Youngjo knows, the two are squabbling as they always do. Youngjo has to stop himself from snickering, because _man,_ his friends are just the same as they always are.

"And so," Geonhak says when he's managed to rip himself free from Seoho's clutches, adjusting the lensless glasses on his nose. "Now you're back here... why?"

"Uh," Youngjo rubs the back of his neck. "Because I miss you guys? I don't know. I didn't think this through. I just wanted... what I had before back."

The looks on his friends’ faces change, changing from lecturing to devastated. Seoho looks like he's teary, jumping up to cradle Youngjo like he’s his child. It's a bit startling, because Youngjo knows Seoho isn't one for skinship, but he treasures it anyway that Seoho is willing to go as far as hug him.

"Bro," Seoho cries, nuzzling his nose into Youngjo's sweater collar, "we missed you too, seriously. Why didn’t you contact us? And why didn't you just text us instead of sleeping in your hot car?"

"I felt like I kinda deserved a sad night in my car before I faced everything," Youngjo mumbles.

"Idiot." Geonhak's also stooped down to join the (really weird) hug, and Youngjo tries not to let himself actually cry over how much he's missed his friends and their weird antics. They sit like that for a while, in this position that should be uncomfortable, but Youngjo doesn’t dare move because he’s afraid Seoho will change his mind about being touchy for once.

"Don't you guys have classes today?" Youngjo ends up saying after a while when his eyes fall upon the ticking clock on the wall.

_"Fuck—"_

A chorus of curses fall out of his friend's mouths and they're scrambling off of Youngjo as if they weren't just smothering him in the first place.

"Here's our spare key—" Geonhak, in the midst of his panicking, tosses said key at Youngjo as he slides ungracefully towards their door to slip his shoes on.

"Don't break anything, don't fuck anything up— _shit, where's my homework_ — don't—"

"Good luck," Youngjo just says, cutting Seoho off as the two boys hysterically pour out the door.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Youngjo fiddles with his friends' key in his pocket. He isn't sure why he's decided to return to the park he wanted to meet Hwanwoong at, because he knows it'd hurt to do so, but he finds himself there anyway. If anything, he's actually been there for hours. Not just simply hours, but _the whole day._ Because now it's night, even though Geonhak and Seoho had found him in the early morning, and Youngjo’s even skipped on eating. Geonhak and Seoho are blowing up his phone as well but he doesn’t bother checking it at all.

He's sitting there on one bench, his head hanging low, and _shit_ , the outfit Geonhak picked out for him really fucking sucks. His socks are mismatched, one hot pink and one bright orange, he's wearing them with open-toed sandals for God only knows why, and he's wearing the pair of jeans with a permanent pizza stain on one knee (that he should’ve gotten rid of but he hasn’t for some reason).

He groans, throwing his head back. Now he's sad, heartbroken, and he looks like a complete fashion disaster in the middle of a public area. Youngjo feels like the protagonist of those corny teen movies as he sits there disorganized and longing for someone he can't contact. Because he can't contact Keonhee and Dongju, it would be unfair. They became his friends too and it'd be so wrong and selfish to contact them for the first time in months just to look for Hwanwoong.

Youngjo curls up on the bench, and he bets he looks like a fool with his awful outfit and with how sadness has draped itself over him. It's really a blessing that no one’s dropped by the park all day, and that there isn’t anyone around currently.

Or, well, there _is_ someone, because he hears someone blasting music obnoxiously from the other side of the park. He grumbles, pulls his arms over his head, because he wants to be angsty in peace, but then the tune only tumbles louder into his ears. He looks up for a moment because, oh my God, Youngjo thinks he knows this song.

The melody rings in his ears and it hits him, and Youngjo flies up, almost tripping and elegantly falling off the bench. It's the slow instrumental that Youngjo remembers, and the sad lyrics he’s cried over even though they're in English and Youngjo only understands ⅓ of it, and he tumbles onto the pavement to make a run towards the source of the song.

Youngjo doesn't remember the name of the song. He's never really known it, just knows that Hwanwoong liked it, even though it was sad, and he remembers how he had teased the shorter man for liking such a sad song. The song hits differently now, considering how Hwanwoong had sent him off with lyrics to the song before blocking him, and Youngjo feels like his mind is buzzing when he finds only a lone speaker sitting on the side of the sidewalk.

It's conveniently placed right where Youngjo planned to meet Hwanwoong, where lights still beautifully decorate the trees, where lanterns hang off of the branches, illuminating the pathway. There's no owner to claim the speaker as Youngjo stands despairingly in front of it. Just the speaker playing the sad, sad song, playing in front of sad, sad Youngjo. He really is a fool for getting his hopes up over a song, he thinks, slowly moving to sit cross-legged in front of the speaker as the song nears its end.

There are footsteps but Youngjo doesn't notice it until the last few seconds of the song plays and it grows silent enough for him to hear it.

"Youngjo?"

The said man, in his broken glory, whips his head around so harshly that his head might as well have flown off of his shoulders.

Hwanwoong looks good, he thinks. He looks better than Youngjo, that's for sure, considering how Youngjo is a mess and Hwanwoong looks like he’s better than ever.

Except this terrified look in the younger's eyes says otherwise.

"Hwanwoong," Youngjo barely manages to whisper before Hwanwoong is suddenly storming over to him.

"You're not supposed to be here," Hwanwoong says.

It's clear Hwanwoong is meant to sound threatening but it just sounds pained, his voice wavering, contrasting from the way Hwanwoong had always been so confident and precise with his words.

"You’re not supposed to be here,” he says again. “Youngjo, why are you here?"

Youngjo doesn't know how to respond. In truth, he's distracted, looking up at the man he loved - that he still loves - as Hwanwoong glares down at him. He stands up slowly, gaze directed at his mismatched socks and sandals because he can’t handle the look in Hwanwoong’s eye, before he's throwing himself onto the shorter man.

"Don't ever leave me again," Youngjo breaths.

He doesn't know if Hwanwoong hears it, because Hwanwoong doesn't move at first. But then the younger is trying to pull away from Youngjo, and it hurts him. Youngjo feels like he's being betrayed as Hwanwoong tries to wiggle out of his hold. Maybe Hwanwoong hates him now, he thinks. Maybe he should've just continued pleasing his mother instead of returning to this town.

"You're making this really hard, Youngjo."

Youngjo fists weakly at the back of Hwanwoong's jacket, and Hwanwoong's struggling only grows more violent.

"Hwanwoong, please listen to me."

Hwanwoong doesn't respond, his hands slapping at Youngjo's arms to release him.

"Woong, _please_ ," Youngjo begs.

There seems to be some hesitance in Hwanwoong's next attack, but maybe it's just Youngjo being hopelessly hopeful. He decides to finally release Hwanwoong, but surprisingly, Hwanwoong ends up not moving away. His arms drop to his side and he keeps his face buried into Youngjo's sweater.

It takes Youngjo a moment to feel the tears soaking into his sweater, and he instinctively moves to embrace Hwanwoong again.

"You better not have given up your dream just to be with me," Hwanwoong hiccups, his voice muffled against Youngjo's chest.

Youngjo swallows shakily. "I might've, but that doesn't matter."

"But it _does_ matter," Hwanwoong suddenly yells, pulling away out of Youngjo's arms to look up at the taller man.

He looks angry, but also devastated, but then there's also something indecipherable on his face as he glowers up at Youngjo.

"It doesn't when _you're_ my dream," Youngjo finds himself saying suddenly.

The sad song has been playing, apparently on loop, but it sounds distant in Youngjo's ears even though it's right behind his legs. Hwanwoong looks bewildered, his eyes widening in... fury? shock? both? Youngjo doesn't know, but then it's his turn to look bewildered when Hwanwoong accidentally lets out a snort.

"Youngjo," Hwanwoong starts to say.

Tears are spilling down Hwanwoong's cheeks, another set of tears that he's been trying to hold back. Then he's suddenly laughing. The younger man buries his face into his hands, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably, and now Youngjo can't tell if Hwanwoong is sobbing, or laughing, or losing his mind.

"You're stupid. And corny. God, you’re _so_ stupid, why do I like you so much," Hwanwoong is giggling hysterically into his hands.

It pulls at Youngjo's heart but he grins, lifting his hands to peel Hwanwoong's hands away.

"I'm stupid for you," Youngjo says cheekily.

Hwanwoong slaps his chest and Youngjo laughs, a genuine laugh for the first time in the past few months.

"Did you seriously abandon everything for me?" Hwanwoong sniffs.

He's pouting, his lip wobbling, like a little kid who's just had their candy stolen, and Youngjo tries not to just lean down and kiss him.

"Yup," he says instead. "I called off the wedding I didn't want. Eunsoo had a girlfriend before this anyway. And I also yelled at my mom. And then I slept in my car until Geonhak and Seoho conveniently found me and yelled at me. All for you."

Hwanwoong snivels once more and Youngjo uses his sleeves to wipe the tear tracks on the other's face.

"And it was all worth it, mind you, because now you're in front of me and I am not letting go of you again, Yeo Hwanwoong."

The said man looks away, and Youngjo gets worried he's said the wrong thing. But then Hwanwoong is throwing his arms around Youngjo, at least the best he can because he almost dangles on his toes in doing so, and his nose gets so close to Youngjo's face that he goes cross-eyed.

"I hate you," Hwanwoong mumbles before he presses his lips against Youngjo's.

It's because of this that all the regret yelling at his mom and leaving behind his dream career. It’s because of the way he's missed Hwanwoong against him, these soft locks that Youngjo gets to card his fingers through again, how Hwanwoong's eyelashes tend to flutter against his cheeks when he's kissing Youngjo. Youngjo feels like he's never kissed Hwanwoong, or _anyone_ , this hard before, and Hwanwoong ends up having to be the one to pull away before Youngjo smooches him to death. Hwanwoong mumbles something about Youngjo almost eating his face and he cackles, ignoring the tears that are spilling down his own face.

"You love me," Youngjo says, grinning.

Hwanwoong frowns, pretends like those words don't affect him, but then he moves to hug Youngjo again anyway.

"Fine," Hwanwoong sighs heavily into Youngjo's sweater. "I love you."

Youngjo ignores the phone that's still buzzing obnoxiously in his back pocket. He can deal with Geonhak and Seoho's nagging later, and he holds Hwanwoong as closely as he can, relishing in this moment that he hopes lasts forever.

"I love you too. So, so much."

* * *

* * *

(“By the way,” Youngjo says, “why were you playing this song? In the middle of the park? At this time?”

“I was dancing,” Hwanwoong huffs.

Youngjo gasps more excessively than he has to. “Was it for me?”

A fist lands harshly at Youngjo’s bicep and he yelps, rubbing sulkily at where he was hit. Hwanwoong giggles at that, swings his legs from the bench they're on, and leans his head onto Youngjo’s shoulder.

“Okay, okay, yeah. It was for you. Now can I ask _you_ a question?”

“Of course you can, baby.”

“What in the _hell_ are you wearing?”)

**Author's Note:**

> sweats profusely ty for reading >>; the song was [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LcTTqQuj4wU), by the way lol, i didn't know what it was until after and for some reason, i didn't think about googling the lyrics. oops
> 
> forgot to mention eunsoo is a totally random name so it's not meant to be any specific real person
> 
> idk what else to say other than that i'm sorry if i've made any mistakes and that i'm also sorry bc, again, i cannot write romance (this is the first and only time i've written a kiss scene and it wasn't even anything serious LMAO)
> 
> [ches' twitter](https://www.twitter.com/keoIaf/), and [her au again here](https://twitter.com/keoIaf/status/1274916023183933440)!!
> 
> [and then my friend's twitter](https://www.twitter.com/hyungupingu/), who's [also on ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterparkjunheepark), bc i wouldn't have written this without her lol (also bc she deserves that shoutout and she's good at writing, go read her stuff ty)
> 
> [my art instagram](https://www.instagram.com/akihisae/)  
> [my kpop twitter](https://www.twitter.com/ujihun_/)
> 
> UPDATE 09/02/2020: so i kind of drew tragic outfit youngjo for his birthday lol → [here](https://www.instagram.com/p/CEoM00NAGMj/?igshid=1wpbps9pjo1y1)


End file.
